Warp Darkmatter
Warp Darkmatter was once a Space Ranger who was secretly working as a double agent for the Evil Emperor Zurg for close to twenty years. After faking his death, he went on to work for Zurg, acquiring the short-lived moniker "Agent Z" before he was discovered and opted to openly commit crimes under his actual name. Physical Appearance Warp has light blue skin and dark blue hair he keeps cropped short, flanked by sideburns. He sports a chin-strip beard and he has sharp, squarish features. He is broad-shouldered and muscular, and is usually seen wearing body armor colored red and purple. After losing his right arm, he now possesses a cyber-biotic arm with four claws that can morph into an array of weapons, including a flamethrower. History Early Life Very little is known about Warp Darkmatter's past, when he became a Junior Space Ranger or when he signed up for the Space Ranger Academy. Academy Years and Star Command Warp Darkmatter was trained to be a Space Ranger at the academy alongside Buzz Lightyear, and the two developed a strong friendship. They worked well together and became a top-notch team as partners. One day, while searching a moon for three Little Green Men (LGMs), that had gone missing, they discovered a hidden base belonging to Zurg, who had kidnapped the LGMs. Buzz and Warp rescued the LGMs, but Zurg activated the bases self-destruct on his way out, and Warp ended up pinned under rubble caused by the fight, Buzz tried to free his friend, but Warp insisted that he leave him behind and get the LGMs to safety. Buzz refused, causing Warp to activate Buzz's rocket pack. It propelled him out just as the lair exploded, seemingly killing Warp. As Agent Z Warp was not killed in the explosion, as everyone had thought. Instead, Zurg took him back to Planet Z and had him rebuilt with cybernetic parts to become his new top henchman, dubbed "Agent Z". He then sent Agent Z out to the home planet of the LGMs to steal the Uni-Mind, the mystical orb that links all the LGMs together, Buzz and his new robot partner XR arrived on the scene, but with Agent Z's knowledge of Buzz's fighting style and moves, he easily escaped with the Uni-Mind. During the final battle to stop Zurg from using the Uni-Mind to control every mind in the galaxy, Warp revealed himself to Buzz, and also revealed how long he's been working for Zurg, and that once he learned of the Uni-Mind, he and Zurg set up the explosion to allow Warp to leave Star Command and come work for Zurg full time. After Zurg was stopped, Warp escaped and has frequently clashed with Buzz while completing missions for the evil emperor. Personality From an early age, Warp was evidently the type of person to stoop to any means necessary to achieve his goals. He was not above cheating or stealing to get his way. But he screams like a girl. He's somewhat picky about his appearance, and seems to prefer taking the easy way out of situations. Abilities Although originally lacking in abilities, thanks to Zurg, Warp Darkmatter's organic right arm has been replaced with a cybernetic attachment. With it he can transform it for various needs such as: flamethrower, plasma cannon, and metallic claws and can also shoot bombs from his shoulder. Quotes The Adventure Begins *"(Thumbs over his shoulder) There's something really bad behind me isn't it?" *"(about to shoot some crater vipers) Let's see how ticklish you are." *"Anything else I should know?" *"You are good but I'm better" *"Evil is just so much more profitable than good—and more fun!" *"My name's Darkmatter, who's surprised here?" NOS-4-A2 Tag Team *"Another misguided Lightyear-ism. Crime pays, and it pays big." Downloaded *"Warp, you'' sly'' devil. I can kiss you." Devolutionaries The Starthought Large Target *"There's nothin' like a quality armship to bring a little pep into your day." Rookie of the Year Ancient Evil *"I figured I owed you one. Besides, it was either that, or being mashed by your flying debris, and that's just messy." Trivia * Warp has received the following special commendations during his time at Star Command: **Order of Galactic Merit, 2nd Class **The Bronze Cluster *Warp owns a whole moon and a summer asteroid in the Hampton's Ring. *Tad Stones originally wanted to create a sci-fi series called Warp Wilde, but the idea never got off the ground. Liking the name "Warp", Bob Schooley thought it sounded like a good name, and thus it was used to create the character of Warp Darkmatter.AWN: The Tad Stones Interview, Part IIIInterview with Tad Stones: Question #09 Appearances Episodes *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 *Tag Team *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Downloaded *Devolutionaries *The Starthought *Sunquake (mentioned only) *Large Target *War and Peace and War (montage, no lines) *Rookie of the Year *Ancient Evil Books *Space Action! Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Darkmatter Warp Category:Antagonists Darkmatter Warp